


We love problematic mcyt oneshots

by Controversial_Mcyt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Rape, Underage - Freeform, not all the ships are problematic sometimes its the prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Controversial_Mcyt/pseuds/Controversial_Mcyt
Summary: I just want to help write some problematic oneshots, y’know.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade/TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, More to be added - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 138
Kudos: 123





	We love problematic mcyt oneshots

Heyo there! Nice to meet y’all! Welcome to this book, even though I’m sure you all have seen many types of this book. Problematic oneshots seem to be popular don’t you think? 

Anywho, moving on. There are some things I want to address about this book.   
First of all, I will not do real life shipping, I am only shipping characters! What I mean by that is that I will only use their mc names unless their real name is their mc name. Like Skeppy will be called Skeppy and not Zak. I will also not do any requests with a prompt that they are in real life. I will accept aus and realistic mc tho.   
Second of all, you can request not problematic ships with a problematic prompt, like non-con or smth.   
Third of all, I am allowed to refuse to do requests if I want. I am the writer which means I can choose what I write. Do not get angry at me if I don’t want to do your request for any reason. I can also choose the order in which I do the requests.   
Fourth of all, that’s it. Lets move on. 

Requests Forum:

Ship:  
Basic Prompt:  
Kinks:  
Top and Bottom:

And that is basically it. I will say this, I do have a bias for bottom Tommy and bottom Quackity, so I’ll probably be writing a lot of those. Just a quick heads up. And with that, I’m done. Have a great day and I’ll see you in the comments!


End file.
